Tristan Taylor (YGOTAS)
Tristan Taylor is the main character in YGOTAS Tristan in YGOTAS Like Joey, he provides much of the comedy in the series, mostly due to his clogged sounding voice, a fact that he remarks in the first episode (in Episode 2, Yami states that Tristan is voiced by Barney the Dinosaur). For Episode 8 and the first half of Episode 9, he was given a new voice, similar to what happened in the original series; however this new voice was apparently killed by Bakura's "evil side" in Episode 9, and the old one was revived (Yami stated that he did it because the old voice was much easier to make fun of than the new one). He also claims on four separate occasions that his voice gives him "super-strength", once while fighting Kemo (who then claims his hair lets him defy gravity), once in a cave while being chased by a giant 'boulder', once when assaulting one of Pegasus' guards while wearing a suit of armor, and once while fighting a zombie. In one occasion he claimed that his voice "knows kung-fu" when knocking out Bakura in episode 18 with a karate chop. In episode 15 it's revealed hairguy's hair is Tristan's father, and it has been mentioned Tristan's true strength is in his hair (in a synopsis for one of the Abridged episodes). The parody portrays Tristan as childish and sometimes downright stupid, to the point where no one takes him seriously. For example, he was the only one who believed Kaiba's ghost was real in Episode 7. Another running gag with him is the several complaints about being a minor character and trying to have an adventure while the major characters are sleeping (episode 16). Another running gag is his surprised exclamation of "Holy (censored) on a (censored) sandwich!", first started in Episode 6. It has since been reused and added upon twice to include "with (censored) on top" in Episode 16 and "and a side helping of (censored)" in Episode 20. However, it was only stated in its first incarnation in the Abridged Movie. Tristan also loves Joey's sister Serenity. At the end of episode 3 Joey mentions his sister and Tristan says "If she's going blind, I might actually have a chance with her." He has called her "darling", "jailbait", and "fine ass" on many occasions, and in the Serenity commentary special tried many ways to get her on a date with him (including changing the comments to say that Serenity should date him, and even threatens to kill the president in order to impress Serenity). Despite not knowing what sex is, Tristan does want to sleep with Serenity (as mentioned in episode 25), although he has also shown a bit of attraction to Téa in that regard (in episode 15 he mentions she should take off her clothes and in 16 states the only way they can survive is if they have sex. He also claims they did it when acquiring their personal monsters in Cr@psule monsters two, going as far as to call his Pikachu-like creature "Tristan Jr"). Yugi and Téa bullied Tristan for loving Serenity. Tristan however did not seem to understand that they had known it all the time and decides to kill them all (which he still hasn't done, since the two are still alive). Episode 8 is dedicated to the memory of "Tristan Taylor's voice" (who allegedly died after running with scissors while drunk, according to Joey). In Cr*psule Monsters, Tristan is oblivious to the fact there is a Duel Monsters card game, or anything or anyone else the gang had encountered before then. He also made the first direct Pokemon reference in Episode 2 which made him and Téa get attacked by a Kraken (though despite about to die he claimed the spin-off was still better then Yu-Gi-Oh GX). Tristan somewhat predicted the game plot of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's as he stated "Because in the future, card games will be played on motorbikes"; which Yugi thought was ridiculous. He also made an interesting prediction in Episode 21 when he suggests that the characters "exist in a fictional universe created by some Japanese guy who likes card games", which Téa believes to be the dumbest thing he has ever said. Tristan tends to get movies/novels mixed up, he mistaken Lord of the Flies for The Lord of the Rings, and Star Wars for Star Trek. Tristan has also been shown to have the ability to break necks with his mind (Episode 31). Category:Favorite Characters Category:Favorite CM Characters Category:Favorite CM Characters Category:Abridged Characters Category:Deceased